It's not good
by naho-chan-23
Summary: Siempre creyo que a ese idiota americano le gustaba su hermano... y que a este le afectaria la nueva pareja de Arthur... pero sobretodo, creyo que lo habia alejado lo suficiente de su vida...


Aqui Nahomy presentandose luego de dos meses de ausencia :3

No me maten T_T

Etto, como comenzar ... el usuk dejo de salirme del corazon cuando escribia, por lo que entre en depresion y deje momentaneamente mis otros fics u-u

PERO, si los terminare, tengo el final en esbozo y espero publicarlo para Mayo o Junio :3

Por otro lado, este es un fic para el evento UsxScotland del cual muchas usukianas estan hablando y quise unirme porque me gusta que las escritoras que amo se dediquen a escribir algo que no sea usuk (?) -no es que lo odie ni nada xDu-

Espero les guste :3

Dedicado a Soly que ama esta pareja :3

Y agradecimientos a Limiko, quien edito mi nubarron de ideas. Y porque mi Sole estaba enfrema y no queria molestarla u-u descanza amore :3

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Arthur Kirkland y Alfred F. Jones le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz, Scott Kirkland le pertenece al fandom (?) y mencion de Depeche Mode , al igual que otros cantantes que marcaron la historia musical mundial. Como estoy carente de imaginacion (?) decidi poner el nombre de la cancion al titulo :3

**Parejas:** UsaxScotland un poquiiiito de FrxUk :3 muuuy poquiiito (?)

**Advertencias:** Nada :3 , aparte de ser un fic AU .

* * *

**It's not good**

I'll be fine _/Estare bien/ _

I'll be waiting patiently _/Estaré esperando pacientemente/ _

Till you see the signs _/hasta que te des cuenta/ _

And come running to my open arms _/Y vengas corriendo a mis brazos/_

When will you realise _/¿Cuando te daras cuenta?/_

_Do_ we have to wait till our worlds collide _/¿Tendremos que esperar a ue nuestros mundos choquen?/_

Open up your eyes _/Abre los ojos/_

You can't turn back the tide _/No puedes nadar contra la corriente/_

**_It's not good - Depeche Mode_**

* * *

Aquel día regresó a casa luego de un día de trabajo, o mejor dicho, de ser secuestrado por horas para atender una dichosa tienda de música (Ya que sin eso corria el riesgo de morirse de hambre y es que su sensual presencia era la que atraía a los cada vez escasos clientes, claro que sin desmejorar su gran gusto musical). Inglaterra estaba perdiendo el gusto por la buena musica, o eso decía él, esos estúpidos yankees la estaban americanizando… ¡Sino mira a ese grupejo que más parece de farándula americana!

Jamás aceptara que 1D era británico… simplemente no podía.

¿Dónde estaban sus maestros? De seguro Freddy estaba revolcándose en su tumba, al igual que Sir John Lennon (a quien seguía llamándolo "Sir" a pesar que que el mismo Jhon devolviera su MBE* como método de protesta) Aspiró una vez más el cigarrillo antes de tirar la colilla en el suelo y seguir con su camino.

Cuando entro a la casa, se encontró a su hermano en una de sus tantas riñas con Alfred, ¿Es que acaso el conejo no se cansaba de pelear? Bueno, no podía alegar nada, pues en carácter eran idénticos. La única diferencia era que Arthur cuando se enojaba era tierno, él en cambio, era la bestia más temible de todo el reino unido.

Alfred siendo consciente de ese pequeño detalle siempre se las arreglaba para tener una que otra rencilla con el mayor. Aun así lo manda la mierda o a que se joda con algo por ahí. Scott sabe que ese mocoso no tiene nada que ver con él, incluso trató de que se pegara más a Arthur. Sin embargo, estando solo o en su compañía se sentía incomodo, como si solo el hecho de tener su presencia en aquella casa lo alterara.

Al menos había cumplido con su cometido, Alfred siempre buscaba la compañía del inglesito, hasta que Arthur vino con la sorpresa de que tenía novio.

O más bien, que él tan proclamado novio apareciera en la puerta de la casa. Aquella pinta de francés le dieron ganas de escupirle el perfecto rostro y golpearle la nariz para ver si la sangre podría hacerle ver un poco más hombre.

Pero no pudo decir nada, pues a espaldas de este yacía su hermano completamente ebrio, con las mejillas rojas, semidesnudo, y susurrando una que otra cosa incomprensible.

- ¿Quién eres? –Le espetó el mayor de tal manera que no parecía una pregunta, sino más bien una orden, Francis tembló.

- Francis Bon…

- He dicho quién eres, no cómo te llamas.

- Soy su novio.

Con el gesto inalterable y serio, volteó a la cocina y al salir, Francis pensó que iría por el cuchillo de la carne, pero había traído una pastilla y se la tiro en la cara.

- Quédate aquí y cuando despierte dale esto, yo no pienso hacerme cargo de este imbécil y sus borracheras.

Se largó a su cama, cruzando por la puerta que daba a la habitación de Alfred, este salió con miedo y lo llamo antes de que entrara a su tan añorado cuarto.

- ¿Qué mierda quieres?

- A-Arthur… ¿Está bien?

Scott chasqueo la lengua, no quería que otro imbécil le hiciera un puchero despechado así que prefirió no decirle sobre la existencia de Francis.

-Está durmiendo en la sala, vuélvete a tu habitación, o me encargaré de que no salgas de ella a mi manera- Lo observó con un gesto amenazador y se volvió a su cuarto.

* * *

Al día siguiente, él que al parecer que se había levantado por peor ánimos era Scott porque Arthur fue atendido ni bien abrió los ojos y su resaca ya era medianamente soportable. Por más que lo negara, le gustó que Francis se hubiera quedado a cuidarlo y la única forma de mostrarle que había notado ese gesto era sacándoselo en cara de las peores maneras.

El pelirrojo solo miro la escenita de guerra con un gesto de asco, porque conocía muy bien al menor y sabía que esa era su forma "_cursi_" de agradecerle al franchute.

Giro su vista a donde estaba Alfred, el chico solo los observaba desde el otro lado de la mesa mientras comía lentamente su hamburguesa, sabía que el niñato tenía sentimientos hacia su hermano, hizo un gesto de molestia y despacho rápidamente a Arthur y al francés de la casa .

- Hagan sus mariconadas en otro lado.

- Cállate, que no eres diferente a mí.

- Yo no me meto con franceses afeminados.

- Al menos yo no vivo de mis revistas porno homosexuales.

- ¿Y quién dice que solo existen revistas porno? Anda lárgate que si le despegas la vista a esa rana se te va a escapar a uno de los burdeles que se te olvido mencionar.

Lo empujo hacia la calle y cerró la puerta suspirando cansado, volvió su vista a la mesa, pero Alfred ya no estaba.

Lo encontró en su habitación, con los audífonos a máximo volumen y tarareando una que otra melodía que él conocía bien. Sonrió con sorna y entro fumando ya el cuarto cigarrillo de la mañana, paso sus ojos por el estante lleno de cd´s y uno que otro comic americano.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Scott?

- Tratando de ver cómo puedo atormentar tu vida- Le dedico una mirada despectiva y siguió pasando lista a las pertenencias del menor, hallando algo que le pertenecía a Arthur, uno de sus cd´s, que en realidad era suyo pues era de Depeche Mode, pero que se lo había prestado.

- Esto no te pertenece – Escupió el mayor, era hora de prender el fuego.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Sabías que no puedes andar quitándole sus cosas ahora que ya no te pertenece?

Hubo un silencio sepulcral durante unos segundos, cosa que exaspero al mayor. Volvió a disparar.

- Ya que no dices nada, estas aceptando tu derrota.

- Derrota ¿De qué, Scott? - Mantuvo la mirada, que era fría y cortante.

- De que lo has perdido, tu conejito acaba de salir de la madriguera, y ha sido con una rana – Afiló su sonrisa, intensificando aun más el choque de vistas, nadie le ganaría en estas luchas, porque el de las miradas duras era él, no ese yankee.

- ¿Arthur? Eso ya lo sabía Scott, me sorprende que tu siendo su hermano no te hayas enterado.

El nombrado se sorprendió ante lo dicho por el americano, pero se mantuvo inerte y continuo con otra arma que tenía guardada, no se largaba de ahí hasta ver a Alfred aceptando su dolor.

- ¿Tan acosado lo tienes que lo descubriste antes que yo? Por dios Alfred, deja de tenerlo tan vigilado.

- Yo no acoso a Arthur, no sé qué ideas te has hecho en la cabeza durante estos años- Dictamino serio el de ojos azules, cualquiera temblaría ante la mirada que poseía.

Scott estaba furioso, una palabra más y juraba que lo tiraría al piso de un golpe.

-No te hagas el ingenuo estúpido mocoso, yo se que babeas por él - La sorpresa reflejada en los ojos azules le arranco un pequeño salto de triunfo, tenía que continuar o perdería la oportunidad - Se notaba tanto Alfred, aprende a disimular para la próxima vez.

La cara pasmada que poseía el de lentes fue suficiente premio para volver a su habitación satisfecho. Pero no encontró aquel sonrojo que se supone lo delataría, dudo un poco, y no se espero que Alfred aun tuviera el valor de seguir hablando.

Y menos se espero lo que soltaría.

-He sido tan disimulado que nunca te has dado cuenta, ¿Eres idiota o qué? – Scott abrió los ojos indignado y ahora sí que lo iba a golpear, pero Alfred continuo - Yo nunca sentí nada hacia Arthur, por si recién te enteras, y creo que me has observado mal, nada de lo que he hecho tiene que ver con él ni porque me guste.

- Y ¿Cómo explicas que de la nada comiences a escuchar música británica? ¿Cómo así dejaste de jugar videojuegos?, explícame también qué hizo que fueras al gimnasio a escondidas cada tres días, que fueras al cuarto de él solo para robarle cd´s y luego meterle un tema de conversación decente, ¿Porqué te quisiste acercar a él? ¿Eh? – Se supone que cada pregunta debía sonar como una pequeña daga, pero Scott pudo notar que mas parecía un reclamo de novia celosa, estaba a punto de golpearse por idiota, pero la reacción del menor lo calmo un poco.

Alfred se encontraba cada vez más atónito, y seguía frunciendo el ceño, sin embargo el rastro de sonrojo que tanto ansiaba Scott aún no aparecía en sus mejillas.

-Arthur no es fanático de Depeche Mode, que yo lo sepa - Scott comenzó a unir cabos sueltos. Primero, Alfred sabia que ese CD no era del otro rubio. Segundo, al girar su cabeza y volver a repasar los CD´s comprados por el menor, pudo detectar que casi todos… mejor dicho, todos eran de los grupos que le gustaban a él, su cabeza estaba mal y estaba alucinando, eso creyó. Pero Alfred le arranco el CD de las manos y lo puso en su radio.

- Creo que estos gustos, te pertenecen a ti – Siguió medio agachado buscando el botón de Play.

Pero Scott pudo jurar que el sonrojo que tanto quería encontrarle al rostro americano, recién había aparecido en ese momento.

* * *

*Título de miembro de la Excelentísima Orden del Imperio Británico en 1965 fue otorgado a los miembros de The Beatles, Jhon devolvió el suyo en 1969.

* * *

¿Rewievs? :3

-muestra un pastelito-


End file.
